Pieces
by Cold Music
Summary: Une bataille fait rage. Les pertes parmi les Traqueurs commence à se faire sentir. Les exorcistes sont contraints de fuir. Néanmoins, un jeune exorciste reste, et continue à se battre... Yullen


**Pieces**

La bataille faisait rage. Les exorcistes étaient aux prises avec les Noah, ainsi que des Akumas de niveau trois. Les combattants du Vatican commençaient à ressentir de la fatigue, surtout le jeune Allen Walker, symbiotique. Les pertes à travers les Traqueurs s'étaient accrues ces derniers mois. Une bataille s'était donc laissée deviner.

Les exorcistes ne tiendraient plus longtemps, il le savait. Il devait se replier. Bookman leur fit signe à tous qu'il était trop tard pour aider les Traqueurs, déjà condamnés.

Seulement, un certain allié continuait à se battre, donnant tout la bataille. Son énergie, son sang, sa vie, s'il le fallait. Kanda le voyait dans ces gestes, il tombait de fatigue. Ses appuis se faisaient hésitants, il tremblait quelques peu, et surtout, les multiples taches rouges sur son costume de Démon Blanc, mieux connu sous la Crown Clown.

Yuu pesta. Cet idiot de moyashi ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter ? Ne voyait-il donc pas le sourire de Tyki, se réjouissant de pourvoir le tuer pour de bon ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il allait tomber, pour de bon… ? '_Mais bordel, pousse de soja, ouvre les yeux…_' pensait le kendoka.

Soudain, le Noah du plaisir fit une attaque de force considérable, envoyant le plus jeune valser plus loin. Seulement, encore plus loin, il y a avait une falaise. Et s'il tombait…

Kanda ne réfléchit pas deux fois, il se précipita sur l'ennemi, toutes armes dehors. Il ne fallait pas qu'Allen tombe. Ce dernier se réceptionna sur ses pieds, tomba en arrière, provoquant un son sourd quand son derrière entra lourdement en contact avec le sol. Il ne tenait même plus debout. Et pourtant, déjà, il relevait les yeux, cette flamme dans les yeux. Un gamin sur un champ de bataille. Un gamin qui croyait pouvoir vivre, gagner.

Yuu s'adressa à lui ; « Pars ! Bookman a dit qu'on partait, t'es bouché ?! ».

Le jeune exorciste esquissa un sourire. Ce sourire rassurant, qui n'en était pas un, le sourire que faisait Allen pour s'excuser de ce qu'il allait faire. Il se releva.

« Ah ! Tu es si idiot que ça ? Je le savais » s'exclama le Noah du plaisir.

« Allen ! Reviens ! » s'écria Lenalee.

Kanda, aux prises avec l'ennemi, ne vit pourtant pas l'attaque ultrarapide de ce dernier. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorqu'elle avait franchi sa garde. Il s'attendit à ressentir une douleur. Mais rien. C'est là qu'il baissa la tête, et aperçut le petit exorciste, qui avait pris le coup pour lui. Son flanc droit était entaillé, et il ne tenait debout que par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Il respirait avec difficultés, cracha même du sang tandis qu'il se retint à son aîné pour ne pas tomber.

« Que… ? » articula Kanda, les yeux écartés par la surprise.

« Oh… je ne te visais pas » fit Tyki, penchant la tête sur le coté.

« …Enfoiré… » murmura le plus jeune.

« Pardon ? » répliqua l'intéressé.

« Tais toi, baka » interrompit Yuu.

Allen releva la tête, et vissa ses yeux sur son ennemi naturel.

« Enfoiré » répéta t-il.

« Moyash… ».

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir son mot, il vit le sang du plus jeune éclater, l'éclabousser. Un cri presque aigu, d'un adolescent. La main présente sur son dos disparut, puis quelque chose de lourd tomba sur le sol, avec un gémissement de douleur retenu. Les cheveux blancs se colorèrent, prenant quelque peu la couleur du sol, brunâtre. Sa main bougeait encore. Il prit appui sur cette dernière pour se relever, mais tomba encore.

« Tu disais ? » ironisa Tyki, un sourire un peu trop machiavélique et trop grand pour être considéré normal.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, essuya le sang sur son gant, avant de le considérer et de le jeter par terre avec une moue navrée.

Ni d'une ni deux, le kendoka se jeta sur lui, seulement, plus en se battant avec Mugen, mais avec ses poings. Le Noah tomba à la renverse de surprise, l'occasion ne se représenterait sûrement pas deux fois, alors Yuu le coinça sous lui, assis entre son bas ventre et son ventre, avant de mettre un coup de poing retentissant.

Lenalee activa ses Darks Boots, courant vers le plus jeune, mais une sorte de barrière l'arrêta. Elle la tata, la cogna un peu, puis abandonna. Elle tapait seulement du poing, espérant que son ami l'entende.

« Allen ! ALLEN ! » hurla-t-elle.

Pas de réponses.

Elle recommença. En vain.

Désormais, les autres exorcistes avaient eu le temps d'exterminer les akumas de niveaux trois, sans la présence du Noah. Ils arrivèrent eux aussi. Lavi tapa furieusement sur la paroi invisible.

« TYKI ! OUVRE-NOUS ! ».

Évidemment, il n'entendit pas.

Soudain la main d'Allen bougea, saisit son épée. Tremblant, il se releva.

« Bordel, Moyashi » chuchota Yuu, ayant vu la scène.

_I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you_

Il était trop loin. Allen s'avança, s'essuyant avec sa manche les traînées de sang près de sa bouche. Il releva la tête.

_Then I'll see your face_

« J'arrive… » chuchota-t-il.

« Qu'il est idiot ton ami… » murmura Tyki, à l'adresse de Yuu.

« Je sais » répliqua l'autre.

Traînant derrière sa Crown Clown, tel Jésus sur le chemin de la crucifixion, cette flamme dans les yeux, et pourtant, ce regard brumeux. Sa démarche se faisait hésitante, puis, comme en bataille avec lui-même, il se reprenait, et ainsi de suite.

_**I tried so hard! So hard!**_

Un autre pas.

Puis un autre.

I see you alive

And I can't say nothing

So I decide help you

Yuu se débattait avec le Noah, plus robuste qu'il n'en avait l'air. D'un coup de pied agile dans le ventre, il propulsa Yuu plus loin. Ce dernier, une main sur le ventre, l'autre au sol, il se prépara à revenir se battre avec ses propres armes naturelles. Une main l'arrêta. Levée en l'air, tremblante, et pale, la main d'Allen restait suspendue en l'air. Il lui faisait signe de s'arrêter.

« Mais tu ne tiens même pas debout ! » s'écria Yuu.

Il sourit.

Cet imbécile sourit.

You smile

Are you an idiot

Don't you hear this music

Who sound like a requiem ?

Et effectivement, Allen tomba à genoux. Tyki se rapprocha de lui, aussitôt suivi de Yuu.

« Toi, tu restes là » commenta le Noah, invoquant Tease.

Des milliers, millions peut-être, de papillons surgirent de sa main, et se jetèrent comme un seul sur le plus âgé des exorcistes. Ce dernier se protégea à l'aide de ses bras. Mais il avait quand même perdu une bonne minute, et le cri d'étonnement de Lenalee le remua de sa torpeur passagère.

Rien. Personne devant lui.

Mais ou étaient passés les autres ? Allen et Tyki ? Il se retourna sur le groupe coincé qui haussa les épaules, avec une moue inquiète.

_Krak_

Soudain, un bruit. Puis un autre. Un cri. Cela venait du nord, de la falaise.

Comprenant le danger, Yuu prit ses jambes à son cou, et rejoint l'endroit d'où venait le bruit.

_You call my name  
I come to you in pieces_

« Kanda… Kanda… » murmura l'exorciste.

« Peut-être est-il trop tard, hmm ? » fit le Noah.

Soutenu par la main du plus âgé, Allen pendait dans le vide, se balançant de droite à gauche, et inversement. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur ses vêtements, puis tombaient. L'exorciste sensible dans toute sa faiblesse.

« Lâche-le » fit le kendoka, sortant Mugen, tremblant de rage.

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser avec toi… ! Non, j'ai plutôt envie de… ».

Main ouverte.

Un cri de surprise.

«… Le laisser tomber » compléta Tyki.

Still he lets you fall

I stay here

Without saying a word

Une seconde passa.

Les pieds d'Allen disparurent du champ de vision.

Blessé comme il était, il n'aurait pu activer son innocence.

Un pas. Puis un autre. Un sprint.

Un saut.

Yuu sauta dans le vide, suivi du regard du Noah. Un sourire content s'étira sur se lèvres, avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« Yuu… » appela faiblement le jeune exorciste.

« Tss… » fit le japonais. Ses mèches le gênaient, d'un mouvement de tête, il les replaça derrière.

Bientôt il pourrait le rattraper.

_You call my name_

_I know I'm finally yours_

Why did I go with you

Falling again and again

But then I see your face

Your smile

And now, I know why

I love you

Tombant encore et encore, les deux exorcistes arrivèrent au même niveau. Yuu prit l'autre dans ses bras, le coinça dans son étreinte.

« Idiot ».

«… Merci » soupira le blanc de cheveux.

Tombant comme un seul homme, les deux exorcistes descendirent des cieux. La falaise était haute. Tant pis.

_You call my name_

So you can make me whole

Then I see your face

And I'm not afraid

For what will happen

Because I'm here

**With you**

« Merci, Yuu ».

« C'est Kanda… ».

Deux phrases échangées. Une chute divine. Deux anges tombant sur terre.

Puis, comme par ironie du sort…

Un amour dévoilé trop tard.

**-END-**

~x~o~x~o~x~o~x

Et voila encore un one shot complet, un yullen comme vous pouvez le voir.

Je posterai bientôt le deuxième chapitre traduit de 'Reflection' ^^. Pour endlessly, il se trouve que j'attends quelqu'un qui puisse me renseigner sur quelque chose, mais cette personne n'est pas encore là…Alors je vous demande d'attendre.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce one-shot, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ca coute rien, c'est facile, et ca prends pas de temps !

Ps : DGM ne m'appartient pas


End file.
